Un nouveau départ
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Suite Un signe du ciel UN couple sans toit, un agent immobilier et un apprtement pour une nouvelle vie..


_Cette nouvelle mini fic est en quelque sorte, une suite de ma fic « UN signe du ciel »… Donc, sans surprise toujours 100 Addek. J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont félicité après la première. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira également. De toute façon, j'attends vos réactions… Si elles sont positives, si vous n'êtes pas lassés de mes bêtises… Peut être y aura-t-il une autre vignette dans la série « Les Shepherd refont leur vie ». LOL._

_Ah oui ! Cette fois, la chanson c'est The Scientist, de Coldplay._

**UN NOUVEAU DEPART…**

Come up to meet ya,

tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you,

tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions

_Je viens à ta rencontre  
Pour te dire que je regrette  
Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es jolie  
Il faut que je te trouve  
Pour te dire que j'ai besoin de toi  
Que tu es un être à part  
Dis moi tes secrets, et confies moi_

_tes questions_

« Ici, vous disposez d'une magnifique vue sur la baie et… »

Addison se tourna nerveusement vers son mari qui déambulait d'une pièce à l'autre sans prêter la moindre attention au bla-bla de l'agent immobilier. Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné pour deux sous et continuait imperturbablement son monologue enthousiaste. « Et…regardez : on aperçoit même le Space Needle ! Quand il fait beau… » _Ça ne devrait pas être souvent, alors_…songea la jeune femme. A nouveau, elle regarda Derek qui est resté étrangement silencieux depuis le début de la visite. Elle aimerait qu'il dise quelque chose, fasse un signe, un indice lui disant si oui ou non cet appartement sera le bon. Enfin.

Addison savait que ce déménagement sera un gros sacrifice pour son époux, mais c'est lui qu'il l'a voulu. C'est lui qui en a parlé le premier après la destruction de leur caravane. Elle lui a assurée que cela ne la gênait pas de continuer à vivre au bord du lac et il avait insisté… Alors, Addison s'était lancé dans une course éperdue à la perle rare, elle avait visité des centaines de lieux, consulté des milliers d'annonces, contacté des agents immobiliers…Elle voulait qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision. Parce que si il regrettait cette caravane, c'était comme si il regrettait son choix. De rester avec elle.

« Une magnifique cuisine aménagée » Poursuivit l'homme au costume trois-pièces qui leur servait à la fois de guide et d'agent immobilier. Addison se demanda si il avait remarqué que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'écoutait… Apparemment, non. Où peut être que cela lui était égal. Dans tous les cas, ce brave Montéchal avait fait preuve d'une patience d'ange jusqu'ici, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi des refus systématiques du neurochirurgien, se contentant de sourire et de dire « Bien sûr, je comprends. Nous allons essayer de vous trouver autre chose. »

Car, pour le moment aucun des douze appartements visités n'avaient trouvé grâce aux yeux de Derek. Trop sombre, trop petit, trop froid, trop loin du lac et…trop « appartement ». Addison n'avait pas cherché à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Non, comme les 11 premières fois elle avait remercié Montéchal et était partie à la recherche de la perle rare. Et elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir trouvé. Si celui-ci n'était pas le bon, cela voudrait dire que Derek n'avait pas l'intention de déménager et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à faire ses valises pour New York. A cette idée, son cœur se serra. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son mari, guettant un signe, un indice…

Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart

_Oh, reprenons depuis le début  
A tourner en rond, à se rejoindre  
Oh, les sentiments sont une science à part_

Derek était debout sur la terrasse, indifférent aux trombes d'eau qui lui dégoulinaient dans le cou et dans les cheveux. De là où il est il peut apercevoir le spectacle des ferry boat, et le ballet des voyageurs. De là où il est, il peut sentir les embruns. Parfait. Cet appartement était parfait. Spacieux, confortable, lumineux… Ils n'ont mis que dix minutes à venir de l'hôpital jusqu'ici et ils ne sont pas loin du lac. Il pourra aller pêcher autant de fois qu'il le désire. D'après le discours de Sécéchal où dieu sait qui, l'autre clown en costard, cet appartement dispose même d'une cheminée qui fonctionne… Il a vu les yeux verts de sa femme pétiller lorsqu'elle l'a vue. Et lorsqu'elle a découvert la vaste salle de bain…avec baignoire. Derek pouvait imaginer le plaisir qu'Addison aurait à décorer leur « chez-eux ». Il la voyait déjà, assise auprès du feu, le nez plongé dans ces trucs de déco…Relevant la tête de temps en temps pour lui demander son avis sur la couleur des tapisseries, des rideaux ou des plantes vertes…Il a un sourire attendri. Elle avait toujours l'air d'une petite fille quand elle faisait ça. Une petite fille avec sa première maison de poupées. Acheter cet appartement ferait énormément plaisir à Addison. Il en était conscient mais…

La conversation qu'il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt avec Meredith ne cessait de le hanter.

_Flash_

_« J'arrives pas à croire que tu vendes la caravane…_

_- Je ne la vend pas. _

_- Aors tu es toujours toi ? _

_- Je suis toujours moi. »_

_Fin du flash_

Et si c'était elle qui avait raison, si en s'installant ici il changeait ? En quittant New York leur maison, leur vie monotone et leur confort, il avait changé. Derek Shepherd était devenu un autre homme. Un autre homme dont il était assez fier. Ce nouveau « lui » avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur la chance qu'il avait d'être en bonne santé, riche et…d'avoir Addison. Il avait fini par s'apercevoir de ce qui clochait et il avait réparé. Alors que le stupide célèbre neurochirurgien New Yorkais ne l'avait pas remarqué, l'homme de la caravane le savait : Addison était sa femme et tout cela avait un sens.

Derek observa son épouse à la dérobée : Addison faisait semblant d'écouter le discours du pingouin mais il savait que son esprit était ailleurs. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe chez elle d'une intense nervosité. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi nerveuse depuis leur mariage, remarqua-t-il soudain. Et, il se rendit compte que lui-même était aussi nerveux que le fameux jour où il avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et lui demander de l'épouser…

La décision qu'il prendrait aujourd'hui serait aussi importante que le OUI mutuel d'il y a 11 ans.

« Vous voyez…cette magnifique tuyauterie. Entièrement refaite. » La jeune femme acquiesça sans regarder. Le trop long silence de son mari l'inquiétait. A-t-il changé d'avis ? Peut être qu'il ne veut plus d'appartement ? Peut être ne veut il plus…d'elle ?

Elle sentait son estomac se tordre. Cette attente était épuisante, nerveusement, physiquement…

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be

this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
C'est tellement dommage qu'on se quitte  
Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
Mais personne ne m'a dit non plus que ce serait si dur  
Oh ramène-moi au point de départ_

« On le prend ! »

La voix de Derek résonne dans les pièces vides, heurtant les murs blancs immaculés. Addison sursauta violement. « Pardon ?

- On le prend, répéta le neuro avec calme. Tu avais raison, ma chérie. C'est vraiment parfait. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. » Montéchal a un sourire immense, son visage resplendit littéralement… Est-ce de joie d'avoir conclu cette vente ? Ou de se débarrasser enfin de ce couple casse-pieds ? « Bravo ! Applaudit il. Excellent choix. Vous ne le regretterez pas. »

Addison regarda son mari qui lui souriait tendrement, Montéchal qui planait littéralement. Elle sentit soudain un flot de larmes lui monter aux yeux… Et elle ne chercha pas à les retenir. Elle était tellement soulagée, toute la tension nerveuse accumulée ces derniers temps venait de descendre d'un seul coup… Derek avait finalement choisi. Et il leur avait donné une seconde chance. Pour cette raison elle l'aima encore un peu plus, si c'était possible.

Maintenant, l'agent immobilier la regardait d'un air effrayé ses petits yeux de fouines, roulant dans leurs orbites. Addison était sûre qu'il transpirait de peur… N'avait il jamais vu de femme pleurer ou quoi ? « Madame ? Ça ne va pas ? Madame ? » Ce type aurait fait un bien mauvais médecin. Addison aurait pu en rire, si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à endiguer le flot salé qui coulait le long de ses joues.

Derek vit soudain sa femme fondre en larmes. Sans le savoir, il a deviné ce qu'elle ressent. Et l'autre au costume paniquait totalement…Visiblement, il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. « Remarque, songea Derek, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de réaction chez Addi, non plus. »

« Mr Montrichel ? » La jeune femme vit Derek se diriger vers l'agent, et le guider doucement vers la porte.

- Montéchal.

- Montéchal. Excusez mon épouse, elle est très émotive…Vous savez, les femmes ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. « Pourriez vous nous laisser quelques minutes ?

- B..bien sûr ! » Bafouilla l'homme, trop heureux de s'éclipser et surtout inquiet à l'idée de perdre sa vente. « Je ;.J'ai un appel à passer…je reviens dans Dix minutes.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Derek attira Addison contre lui et la serra contre sa poitrine. « Chut, chut… » Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « Tout va bien. »

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me,

come back and haunt me

_Je devinais simplement les choses  
A défaire les morceaux  
Question de science, De science et de progrès  
Je ne peux pas parler aussi fort que mon coeur  
Dis-moi que tu m'aimes  
Reviens me hanter_

Bercée par la douce chaleur, le parfum si familier, elle se calma peu à peu. « Pardon. » Murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. « Excuse moi...Je ne…

- Je sais, Addi'. Ce n'est rien. » Il a un sourire malin. « C'est vraiment un bel appartement, il y a de quoi être émue. » Elle sourit. « Idiot ! » Redevenant sérieuse. « Tu es sûr ? Que tu veux emménager ?

- Addison.

- Non, parce que si tu n'es pas sûr, tu n'as qu'à le dire…

- Addison.

- ON pourrait chercher encore, on peut rester à l'hôtel quelques jours encore. Ce n'est pas…

- Addison.

- Où on peut acheter une autre caravane. Où…

- ADDI ! » Il lui prit tendrement le visage entre les mains. « Tais toi. Je veux vivre ici. Avec toi. » La jeune femme sentit une larme solitaire rouler sur sa joue…Derek l'effaça du pouce. « Ne pleure plus. Où Monté-truc machin va avoir une attaque. » Il désigna le petit homme qui bavardait au téléphone, tout en les épiant du coin de l'œil. « Pourquoi est ce qu'il nous regarde comme ça ? Il a peur qu'on ne s'en aille avec les meubles ? » Il désigna les pièces vides. « Avec ce superbe sofa par exemple… » Poursuivit Derek en imitant la voix fluette de l'agent. « Ou avec la magnifique tuyauterie. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être cambrioleur… » Cette fois, Addison ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Aussitôt, Montéchal les fusilla du regard. Derek leva les yeux au plafond... » Oui, je sais mon pauvre ami. Elle est hystérique. Croyez moi c'est dur à vivre… » Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son mari pour étouffer le début de fou rire qui la prenait. « Jean qui rit et Jean qui pleure. C'est un véritable enfer. » Derek prit un air désespéré. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Arrête idiot ! » Addison lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes. « En plus, elle est violente ! Je vous jure…Si je n'étais pas aussi amoureux, je crois que… » Il s'interrompit brutalement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Addison leva les yeux vers lui, calmée d'un seul coup. Derek piqua un fard, comme un ado à l'heure de sa première déclaration d'amour.

Oh and I rush to the start _Oh et je courre jusqu'au départ_  
Running in circles, chasing tails _Je tourne en rond, me mord la queue_  
Coming back as we are _Je_ _reviens là où nous en étions_

Montéchal les regardait éberlué. « Et l'appartement ? Vous le voulez toujours ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

**UN peu plus tard…**

Addison et Derek marchaient main dans la main, dans leur futur nouveau quartier. Ils étaient restés silencieux depuis cette déclaration, et chacun d'entre eux se demandant par où commencer…Que dire…

« Derek…

- Addi, je… » Ils avaient parlé ensemble, comme avant. « Vas y…sourit il.

- Non, non vas y…

- Je…Tout à l'heure…Tu as cru que j'avais changé d'avis ? Et que je n'accepterai pas d'acheter cet appartement ? » Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. « Der'..Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

- Non, c'est normal. » Il regarda le soleil qui descendait lentement sur la baie. « Il va falloir qu'on réapprenne à se faire confiance. » Lança-t-il finalement, après un long silence.

« Tu penses que se sera long ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on a tout notre temps… »

Nobody said it was easy _Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
_Oh it's such a shame for us to part _C'est tellement dommage qu'on se quitte_  
Nobody said it was easy _Personne n'a dit que c'était facile __  
_No one ever said it would be so hard _Mais personne ne m'a dit non plus que ce serait si dur_  
I'm going back to the start _Oh ramène-moi au point de départ_

FIN


End file.
